paradiseclanfandomcom-20200214-history
OC: Aqua
Basic Info Family Tree / Relationships Mother: Daisy Father: Spidereyes Adopted by: LionHeart Sister(s): Leaf Brother(s): Hurricane Grown up by: MintWhisker Grand-Grand-mother: Oakstar Grand Grand Father: Adderfang Grand-mother: Rainstar Grand-father: Tigerheart Aunt: Miststar, Oakstar's sister Uncle: Frostfang, Rainstar's brother Cousin: Clover Mentored by: MintWhisker, Tom, Sharpclaw, Foxtail, Otterwhisker Trainees: Wolfpaw, Sootpaw Friends: Silhouette, Lionblaze, Night, Snow, Silverleaf, Mate: Tiger Kits: Mystic, Brave Likes & Dislikes Likes: Meeting new people Chicken (As prey) Mentoring trainees Healing sick/injured cats Helping clanmates Exploring Swimming Challenges Greenleaf Kits Fullmoon Justice Dislikes: Leaf-bare Climbing Heights Complex people Some more info: Speed: �������������������� 90% Stamina: �������������������� 70% Strength: �������������������� 80% Swimming: �������������������� 100% Climbing: �������������������� 30% Eyesight: �������������������� 90% Cleverness: �������������������� 50% Strategy: �������������������� 50% Aqua's life I wrote just a lil introduction to Aqua's life in my OC page, the full story of Aqua's life can be found in my blogpost, here. Chapter #1 Is she going to open her eyes?. Aqua heard a distant echoing mew. Branchkit and Flowerkit had their eyes opened by the time they were born. Aqua heard a distant kind voice of a she-cat and then felt a lick to her forehead. Common Aqua! We want to play!. Aqua heard the distant mew of a tom-kit and then heard the kind she-cat again, She's going to open her eyes when she's ready. The sounds started getting normal, the echoing stopped and the meowing stopped sounding as if it was wolf-lengths away. Common Aqua! Wake up! LionHeart is not going to let us play if you don't open your eyes! Aqua heard the mew of a tiny she-kit. Play? '''The word echoed in Aqua's head for a while and then became distant and quickly and Aqua quickly analyzed the word. '''I want to play! Aqua Opened her eyes jumped up and unsheathed her tiny claws, her tail moving around happily Finally you're up the tiny she-kit squaled, then the tom-kit mewed In case you are a toad-brain, I'm Branchkit and this is Flowerkit He pointed with his tiny, short tail the cream she-kit. Flowerkit was a tiny cream she-kit with light blue eyes, BranchKit was a tiny brown tom-kit with dark brown spots and green eyes. Can we finally go out and play? Branchkit looked at his mother, LionHeart, a little ginger she-cat with dark ginger spots and green eyes, as Aqua paid attention to Branchkit's words, she noticed that they were inside a giant fallen tree with warm moss beds, the wooden walls kept the warm air inside, moss hanging from some parts of the shieling, the moss beds were stuffed with warm and soft dry moss, leaves and dove feathers. Ofcourse, just be near the fallen tree, and be carefull not to fall on the twoleg campfire or fall on streams. Yay! Flowerkit squealed happily and sprinted outside with BranchKit and Aqua. Flowerkit grabbed some moss and shaped it round. I saw some other rogue kits playing this game, it's called 'Mossball' it looked pretty fun! Im in! How do we play? Aqua squaled happily. The rogues told us we need at least six kits to play. Branchkit said I can tell silhouette Aqua said, silhouette was a rogue, like her and her family, she lived inside the fallen tree with them, and they talked before they could even see, she heard that she had opened her eyes at sunrise. I'll go tell Ice and ask him if he wants to play Branchkit mewed Im going to get Clover flowerkit said. Aqua sprinted towards the fallen tree, it was a huge, fat and long fallen oak that rogues and loners that lived in. Moss was hanging from everywere, and fallen leaves were ontop of the fallen oak. Aqua sprinted inside, passing all the other rogues and loners Hey! You stepped on my tail! A black she-cat with crimson eyes told Aqua. Sorry shadow Aqua said as she was sprinting away, she stopped as she was near a grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and a black tom with brown eyes. Is Silhouette here? Aqua asked. The grey she-cat uncurled her tail showing a dark grey she-kit sleeping near her. Aqua nudged the dark grey she-kit Wake up Silhouette!. Silhouette opened her dark brown eyes sleepily What is it Aqua? she said with her eyes half closed Wanna play moss ball? Aqua replied. Silhouette yawned and stretched Sure If river and rock let me (River was Silhouette's mother and Rock her father) her parents nodded. Great! Follow me! Aqua said and sprinted, Silhouette followed. They sprinted outside and found a bunch of kits getting ready to play mossball. Woah! I thought we were going to be only six! Aqua said looking at the huge crowd of kits, then flowerkit responded We both thought so too, but Ice gathered a bunch of his friends, and his friends called their friends and so on. A large cream she-kit stood ontop of a boulder and said. Whoever wants to play moss ball gather around the great boulder All the kits gathered around, along with Aqua. So here are the rules, there are two teams, and one of each team guards a certain spot and dodges the moss from going there, the rest try to kick the moss to that certain spot, it's easy.. The cats made teams and started playing, they were playing for hours and hours until moonrise. At moonrise they all got back to their homes. Aqua curled near Silhouette and slept. When she opened her eyes, she was in a tropic island, a beautiful tropic island, This is like Paradise! 'Aqua realized she had gone to bed a few moments earlier, and she didn't regonized this place, plus she didn't remembered coming here. '''This is a dream '''she told herself, she walked by the sea, the small waves crushing on her paws, she saw the silhouette of a cat not far away, as she got closer, she saw the cat standing ontop of a tall boulder. The cat looked just like her but older, and more muscular. ''Hey! Aqua said walking closer. As she walked closer, she saw a crowd of cats bellow the tall boulder looking at the older version of Aqua, she could she her lips moving, but she couldn't hear anything. She sprinted closer, but as she got close, the crowd was getting backwards, the nearer she sprinted towards it, the further it got, it was like she was sprinting backwards! Wait up! Aqua yelled. But it was pointless. The dream started to get darker and darker, then Aqua heard a voice, The waters must rule the Paradise. the voice was echoing and was slowly fading away along with the dream. She then woke up. ''Chapter #2'' Moons had passed from the time she first saw that weird dream, she was seeing this every night, everytime she would try to approach the crowd, but everytime they would fade away along with the dream. She tried alot to approach the crowd, but it would always fade away. A few sunrises ago, a new cat had arrived to stay near the fallen oak. Her name was MintWhisker. She told Aqua that she was exiled from her clan because she had a mate. Aqua couldn't really understand that, but her mother, LionHeart, had told her about StarClan and the warrior code. And one part of it was that medicine cats could not have mates. So she thought MintWhisker was a medicine cat. This wasn't the only thing that made her thought of that, she was also good with herbs, injuries and sicknesses, she helped the rogue and loner group alot. MintWhisker also told her that she saw 'strange dreams' in her sleep too, so Aqua thought she could explain her strange dream to her. Aqua walked outside the fallen oak, she tasted the air for herbs and followed their scent. The scent led to the underground MintWhisker lived in, she padded inside the tunnel and saw MintWhisker puting some strange yellow leaves into a cat's wound. Thanks Mint the cat she cured said You're welcome shadow MintWhisker said. MintWhisker? Aqua mewed What's wrong Aqua? MintWhisker said BranchKit got thorns on his paws again? Mintwhisker asked. No I just want to talk to you Aqua replied. What is it about? MintWhisker asked as she sat down. Aqua sat down and replied Well, I heard that you have 'strange dreams'. MintWhisker started washing her fur and replied Go on. Aqua went on looking straight into MintWhisker's eyes her ocean blue eyes shining. I first saw that weird dream a few moons ago and I see it every night from then. MintWhisker interupted her That's because StarClan doesn't want you to forget the dream, it might be something important. Aqua continued In the dream, I was in a tropic island, it looked amazing like Paradise, a few fox-lengths away, there was me, but in an older version, sitting in a tall boulder, there was a big crowd of cats looking at me from bellow,The older version of me was moving her lips but I couldn't hear anything. I always tried to approach the crowd, but it would always fade away with the dream. At the end of the dream, I always heard a voice saying ''The waters must rule the Paradise. Can you explain me what it means?'' MintWhisker got up and licked Aqua's forehead. That's something you gotta find out yourself my dear. ''Chapter #3'' A few sunrises had passed. Aqua was officially 5 moons old. In the fallen oak, there was a tradition. If a kit turned 5 moons they would become a 'trainee'. A cat would be in charge of teaching them climbing, swiming, battle moves, hunting and some other basics to survive. The leader of the group, would sit at the high boulder and tell which cat mentors which trainee. Today, she, flowerkit, branchkit and silhouette had turned 5 moons old, she couldn't wait to see who would mentor her! She hoped she'd had the same mentor with silhouette, but that happened rarely when there weren't many cats without trainees. The leader of the group was a tom named 'Flame'. Flame was a dark ginger tom with ginger spots on his back. The sun had just rised. Aqua had awoken. She was so excited! She waited so long for this moment. As she woke up, she nudged LionHeart. All mothers of kits that were old enough to be trainees had to tell Flame so he knows. Aqua nudged LionHeart again a bit harder. Wake up mom! Aqua said. LionHeart yawned and half-opened one of her eyes. What? LionHeart said sleepily. Dont you remember? Today it's the day I and flowerkit become trainees! Aqua said jumping around enthusiastically. Fine Im gonna tell Flame. LionHeart yawned as she got up, stretched and padded towards Flame sleepily. Flowerkit and Branchkit were already outside practising battle moves with claws sheathed. Aqua could see Silhouette in the distance sprinting towards her. Aqua could she the enthousiasm in her eyes. Today we're becoming trainees! Aren't you excited? Silhouette said. Yes! I can't wait to see who will be my mentor! Aqua said cheerfully Lets go out then to see who could be our mentor! Silhouette said and sprinted outside. Aqua followed. Silhouette had climbed up to the top of the fallen oak. What are you waiting for? Come up! Silhouette said. Aqua unsheathed her claws and climbed up. She sat down with Silhouette. Rock would be a good mentor especially at battle moves. But he's tough. Silhouette said as she pointed with her tail a grey tom. Maple would be a fine mentor she always forgives but she's a bit too soft. Aqua said looking at a light brown she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes. How about Tom? He was a kittypet but he proved that he can be as good as a rogue like us. He's one of the best hunters and fighters here! Even thou he is only two moons older than us! I'd love to be his trainee. Silhouette mewed her gaze stuck at a young white tom with ginger spots and green eyes. How abou-'' before Aqua could finish her sentence, Flame called all the cats to gather around the high boulder with a yowl. ''It's time! Aqua said excited as she and Silhouette sprinted towards the high boulder. Today, some young cats will become trainees. Flame said. BranchKit, your mentor will be rock, and your new name will be Branchtail. Rock touched noses with Branchpelt. Flame continued Flowerkit, your mentor will be maple, and your new name will be Flowerpelt Maple got up and touched noses with Flowerpelt. Aqua, your mentor will be Tom, you wont have a new name as you decided Aqua got up and touched noses with the huge muscular and well build white tom. Silhouette has decided not to have a new name to, Silhouette, your mentor will be Crimson. Crimson was a tom with red-crimson pelt, black markings and brown eyes, he got up and touched noses with Silhouette. Then the crowd cheered their names '' Flowerpelt! Branchtail! Aqua! Silhouette!'' ''Chapter #4'' It was a sunrise after being an official trainee, today Tom would finally train her. Also, Silhouette told Aqua a few quarter moons before, that her mother, River, had another mate before Rock was, River's previous mate was a white tom with green eyes called Hyena. And Aqua was pretty sure he saw a tom with this discreption when she was out training with Tom. Anyway, today, Tom taught her swimming because he thought a cat with the name Aqua had to know very good swimming, he also taught her hunting basics, and showed her some territories. As Aqua was continuing stalking prey, her memories fading away and her attention getting to prey, she could she a tom matching the description of Hyena walking towards the clearing where the fallen oak was. She told Tom she wanted to finish training for now and continue at Sundown. Tom looked confused, Aqua could understand why, at sunrise Aqua ''BEGGED '''for Tom to train her and now she told him to stop training. Aqua told Tom she would explain later and sprinted towards the fallen oak clearing. She couldn't wait to meet Hyena, she always wanted to meet new people that came to the fallen oak, learn their stories, where they came from, how they learned about this place, why they left their old shelter and stuff like that. She would sit and talk and share stories with the new cats for hours. Anyway, by the time Aqua got to the clearing, she saw Silhouette hiding behind a tree watching Hyena and River, Aqua opened her mouth and tried to speak ''Hey Silhouette what are you doi-'' Before Aqua could finish, Silhouette grabbed her and silenced her with a wave of her tail. She whispered as she watched Hyena and River half hiding camouflaging with the shadows ''Remember Hyena?. Aqua nodded. Well, he came back to ask for my mom to accept him back as her mate, im kind of scared. Silhouette whispered. Why? I doubt anything important would happen if your mother rejected him. Silhouette finally turned her head to Aqua, Aqua could see the terror in her blue eyes, and her hair standing all the way up, then Silhouette whispered Didn't I tell you?. Aqua was confused and scared and whispered a short reply Tell me what?. Silhouette's blue eyes were flooded with terror, Silhouette replied, her voice sounding weak and afraid like a newborn kit My mother left Hyena because he was a killer Aqua's fur stood right up, she understood why Silhouette was so afraid, and hiding, she was afraid for her, her mother, her friends. Silhouette continued, the terror didn't left her voice Im afraid, Hyena seems like he starts getting angry, he said he's going to destroy this place if my mom doesn't accept him.. Aqua laughed a bit I doubt he can destroy a clearing, he may be a killer but he can't destroy a hole room.. Silhouette replied quickly, Aqua's mew didn't seemed like she calmed her You can never know with killers. Silhouette quickly added something We shall listen, we might hear something important. Aqua heard River rejecting Hyena, Hyena unsheathed his claws and growled No more chances. Hyena grabbed some long grass and put the tip of the grass on the twoleg campfire putting the grass on fire Bye Bye! Hyena said as he threw down the burning grass to the forest floor, the fire started spreading quickly. The fire reflecked in Aqua's blue eyes. Fire! she cried. She could hear yowls from everywhere, the fallen oak started burning down, Aqua froze starring at the catastrophe. Her legs froze as she couldn't use them. Silhouette yowled and ran away, LionHeart didn't even stopped to help Aqua, Branchtail and flowerpelt, she just ran. Aqua still froze as she started in disbelief watching the fallen oak burning, cats burning to death, yowls of pain and fear filling the air. '''This cant be happening. '''Aqua thought to herself '''I- '''before Aqua could finish her thought, she felt a bite in her scruff looked up and saw MintWhisker carrying her and running away from the fire with Aqua.